


Trascender. Banalidades

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Big Little Lies [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Little Lies au, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mention of abuse, Omega Peter Parker, Possible cheating au, Yeah blame Big Little Lies for this, inspired by a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...no le sorprendía en absoluto descubrir que su esposo estaba teniendo una aventura. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue conocerla. "





	Trascender. Banalidades

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo escribiendo diminutas historias que no tienen mucho sentido luego de maratonearme 'Big Little Lies' y ver el episodio de la nueva temporada.
> 
> Una vista a la vida de Peter y el verdadero primer encuentro entre alfa y omega. Tómenlo como una precuela a 'in this cold heart'.

_Trascender. Banalidades_

 

Peter despertó y por mera costumbre estiró un brazo al lado contrario de la cama aun a sabiendas de que se encontraría vacío, frío. El sol todavía no se había levantado en el firmamento, por lo que solo se divisaban destellos de aguamarina que imitaban al mar; si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la fantasía, podía recordar la clara y limpia playa que habían visitado para su luna de miel.

Aun al otro lado de la habitación, fue capaz de escucharle; la calma era tal que Peter podía imaginar la silueta apaciguada de Hayle en su cuna, removiéndose diminuto, el sueño se negaba a dejarle, pero el hambre se volvía una necesidad y pronto comenzaría a añorar por su madre. Peter se cubrió con una suave bata de algodón y arrastró los pies disfrutando del contacto refrescante; el verano comenzaba a asentarse y aun con las ventanas abiertas, algunas noches podía sentirse agobiado. En aquellas largas noches, se acurrucaba con Hayle junto a las pequeñas ventanas del balcón y con un paño húmedo alejaba la incomodidad de su pequeño, peinando sus cabellos y haciéndole reír al resoplar en sus oídos.

Su esposo había salido la noche anterior con sus compañeros del trabajo mientras hizo referencia a una cena importante, algo referente a un nuevo proyecto, la importancia en mantener la imagen de la empresa frente a los posibles inversionistas. Sus hombros se encogieron ante la noticia, puesto que Peter se había esforzado por prepararle la cena, luego de darle un baño al pequeño y haber logrado dormirle temprano.

Su esposo se vistió, arregló su corbata luego que Peter le hiciera saber que estaba algo doblada y salió por la puerta sin cruzar palabra, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

 

* * *

 

_Si tus diamantes no brillan y tus canciones no riman. La muerte igual va a llegar._

 

* * *

 

Peter sabía que su esposo estaba teniendo una aventura.

Las excusas del trabajo se fueron haciendo comunes, los viajes a última hora los fines de semana ya era más recurrentes, Peter no era tonto y con una sola mirada al hombre que se paseaba en el baño por las mañanas cuando él se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, sabía, él lo sabía. Aunque nada aclaró sus sospechas más que encontrar un set de ropa interior que claramente no le pertenecía y obvios restos de lápiz labial en el cuello de diversas camisas.

Aquella tarde la ropa estuvo lavada y las camisas de trabajo estuvieron perfectamente planchadas y colgadas en el perchero, separadas del closet con el resto de la ropa.

 

* * *

 

Trascender. Banalidades.

Peter se encontraba en la cocina, arreglando los últimos toques a la mesa coqueta y sutilmente arreglada, su esposo tendría unas visitas —tal parece que algunas de esas cenas ejecutivas parecían ser ciertas—, el hombre descansaba en el sillón cuando Hayle comenzó a llorar. Peter alzó la vista al reloj y aunque la siesta de su pequeño había durado dos horas extra, ya era el momento de darle de comer.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callar al mocoso? —Su esposo se quejó desde su sitio al tiempo que revisaba su celular y se cruzaba de pierna. —Mi jefe y su esposa no tardaran en llegar.

—Solo debo darle de comer. —Razonó Peter mientras buscaba el biberón que tenía preparado.

—No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. —Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. —Solo haz que se calle. —Su esposo alzó una mano en su dirección con la intensión de dejar claro su comando. Peter suspiró cansado y asintió leve para salir de la habitación en busca de su hijo; aun en la seguridad de la habitación de Hayle podía escuchar las voces de los recién llegados y la extrañamente forzada risa de su esposo.  Peter cargó al pequeño Hayle entre sus brazos y sonrió amplio y despacio al encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo, el bebé le contemplaba con atención y con sus diminutas manos intentaba aferrarse a la cálida botella.

—Eres un buen niño, Hayle. —Besó las sonrosadas mejillas del pequeño y luego de asegurarse que descansaría en paz, le regresó a su cuna cubriéndole de almohadas para evitar que se lastimase con bruscos movimientos a media noche. Peter regresó a la cocina y sonrió leve luego de cruzar los ojos con una mujer, quien le devolvió el gesto con calidez.

—Qué bueno es darle un rostro a la persona que nos ha hecho tan encantadora cena. —Una voz fuerte y segura resonó a sus espaldas y Peter suprimió su tiritar debido a la impresión; evitó la mirada del desconocido y se acercó cuidadoso al lado de su esposo. —Ha sido una pena que no la haya podido compartir con nosotros. —La confusión de Peter debió ser visible y el desconocido rio divertido; tal era había pasado más tiempo en la habitación de Hayle de lo que en verdad se había imaginado.

—Debe ser agotador cuidar de un bebe las veinticuatro horas del día. —Comentó la mujer que había visto antes, una bonita pelirroja de ojos azules que le miraba con curiosidad. Antes que Peter pudiese contestar, su esposo se adelantó y les condujo a la sala; él debía llevarles algo de té helado y unos entremeses para compartir en lo que los hombres hablaban de negocios.

Peter se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quien estaba encargada de los negocios era la mujer, quien pronto descubrió su nombre era Pepper y quien le acompañaba no era otro que Tony Stark. Peter había escuchado mucho sobre las empresas Stark, diversos productos bajo su sello además de innumerables eventos de caridad y donaciones a la comunidad. En realidad, era una pena que Peter no les hubiese reconocido antes, esos nombres aparecían en las noticias más veces de las que podía ser consciente.

El señor Stark apareció a su lado cuando Peter estaba ocupado lavando los platos restantes de la cena, su esposo junto a Pepper estaban sumidos en una discusión de posibilidades, más por lo tenso del ambiente, Peter sabía que su esposo tenía las de perder. El hombre le dedicó una mirada desde el rabillo del ojo y una media sonrisa; Peter le huyó silencioso.

—Permíteme. —Tony alzó un brazo con la intensión de ayudar a Peter a arreglar el espacio, más el pequeño se negó silencioso con un movimiento de su cabeza. Seguía sin encontrarle la mirada. — ** _Omega._** —Peter se encogió en sí mismo a causa del tono demandante, la extrañamente conocida voz de _alfa_ , le hacía aferrarse al plato que tenía entre manos y le hacía perder el suelo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que alguien se dirigió a él con ese tipo de reconocimiento; su esposo se refería a él en los momentos en los que necesitaba algo y para el resto del tiempo que Peter estaba en el departamento, su atención se volcaba en Hayle. — _Buen omega_. —La voz rasposa del mayor resonó en sus oídos, Peter mordisqueó su labio inferior sintiéndose nervioso e incómodo por la situación aun cuando no hubiese nada extraño en la escena.

La cena finalmente se dio por finiquitada y Peter sirvió unos tres dedos de whiskey a su esposo. Poco pasó hasta que la frustración del hombre se hizo presente, una bofetada le esperó. Peter abrió los ojos asustado y sorprendido, dio unos cuantos pasos buscando alejarse. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer? —Comenzó a quejarse el otro. Algo referente al aire de narcisismo que envolvía a la pareja, el ser accionista mayoritario de una empresa, les hacía creerse con tanto poder. Poder suficiente como para descartar todas sus ideas con un dejo de superioridad, como si ellos pudiesen hacer su trabajo mejor que él. A Peter no le habían causado esa impresión, si bien la pareja era reservada y si, era cierto, tenían un sentido bastante agudo para los negocios, se veían bastante relajados y confiados en lo que debían hacer. Pero claro estaba, el declarar su opinión frente a su esposo era un completo error.

El hombre le manoteó hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared y Peter creyó las acciones se tornarían más violentas así que cubrió su rostro con los brazos, más el hombre decidió solo salir del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de si en un estruendo. Hayle se despertó asustado.

 

* * *

 

Peter recordaba inoportuno ápices de su vida donde la compañía del hombre no había sido tan desconcertante. Su alfa en realidad era atento, cariñoso y alegre. Y qué decir de los meses previos a su embarazo y los que le siguieron a la extensión de su vientre.

Alfa le mimaba con palabras dulces, toques amables y cálidos y corría a su lado a atender sus deseos, incluso aquellos inesperados ataques de necesidad en la madrugada; alfa le quería. Más al momento en que Hayle finalmente llegó a sus vidas, el hombre dio un vuelco en trescientos sesenta grados. Su esposo se distancio de él y no quiso nunca si quiera cargar a Hayle en brazos. Alfa ni siquiera podía estar en la misma habitación que él, alegaba que no podía soportar su olor.   

Es por eso que a Peter no le sorprendía en absoluto descubrir que su esposo estaba teniendo una aventura. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue conocerla.

Peter regresaba a media tarde del parque, había pasado unas horas disfrutando del aire y los rayos del sol junto a Hayle, le escuchaba reír y jugar con la arena, él estaba cansado, solo deseaba darle un baño a Hayle, asearse el mismo y caer rendido en una siesta corta antes de la cena; por lo que encontrar a una mujer en medio de la sala, petrificada de la impresión, queriendo gritar del susto.

—Shhh… Hayle está dormido. —Con una mirada fugaz le retó a despertar al pequeño que descansaba entre sus brazos. La chica cubrió su boca con una mano.

Peter dejó a Hayle en su cuna y regresó a la habitación encontrándose con que la chica todavía permanecía en su hogar. —¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? _—«¿Qué haces que no te vas?»_

—No puedo encontrar mis llaves. —Por segundos la chica tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.


End file.
